degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:KThxBye/@comment-39824190-20191009204736/@comment-25598148-20191010052854
i'd say the main prob with trisha is that she heavily iirc said shes able to chose one day to be a boy and another a girl. and that shes 1000% secure as gay man, also 1000% as her agab. i dont have an opinion rly troll or not. because the things she saying...is not very out there from what people say convinces themselves they are trans. but from what i said, i think, if she isnt trolling, shes confused and i dont think her real self, from what she said... is a gay man. maybe more sumn along lines of bigender/genderfluid/nb and i sorta just said this so not to b too repetitive. but theres too many words these days and people overanalyzing themselves and lets just say, someone looks at the gender roles and quality (feminine vs masc ) generally asigned to their agab. nd if they dont 1000% fit that. it gets so confusing. i mean a lot of the times ppl think they are both, neither, or other gender, are probably just gnc and thats ok. i mean using some examples from trisha. liking short hair, no makeup, having guy friends , gay guys being hot, etc =/= identifying with a man. like u said external change, doesnt change the reality(its something to achieve what they want, if thats the apperance they want, to alleviate their dsyphoria) if someone is rly trans. it has to do with their mental state. and i cant look into trishas brain. but i think if not trolling, trisha is just def v confused and needs to look beyond gay man to find her distress. cuz, i dont think trisha lacks the means to transition. like if she was a trans gay drag queen, its not like she would present in drag 24/7...it almost feels like a reason not tophysically transition, not that she has to even if she has the means to. like idek personally its hard to explain. like to be trans, ur expected to transition? like medically, physically, socially, etc. any or all. i mean thats the point of being trans, right? theres some distress in you that transitioning in one or more ways would help. but i dont see the intent in trisha to transition at all.like i dunno. u can also be trans and gnc.. and again cant see into ha brain but i have hard time believing she is mentally a guy when the only "transition" she wants to make is people calling her "T", if that even. well. im rambling a bit sorry. um.. i do have a lot of opinion on lgbt topics hhh as well. i watch a lot of lgbt videos on youtube. im sub to a few trans ppl. even a trans gay guy, who made 2 vids abt trish. the 2nd being about some tmz interview she did, which she did say some..pretty fked things in there (here ) if it isnt trolling, like i said she needs to figure ha shit out cuz shes def confused, but after seeing that interview i have hard time feeling sympathetic